


silver river flows

by xynzel



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Addiction, Cigarettes, M/M, getting rid of a bad habit, i love these two dumbasses so much, vanpliku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xynzel/pseuds/xynzel
Summary: By no means Vanitas was perfect, but Repliku loved him anyway and he was ready to do anything to help him get rid of his bad habits.





	silver river flows

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a story I wrote for a Kingdom Hearts rarepairs zine. Check them out their Twitter, Instagram or Tumblr @khrarepairszine!

“Smoking again? I thought you said you hated it.”

Repliku looked at Vanitas. The boy was sitting on a low wall next to a bridge that was leading over a wide river. Vanitas loved the place. Especially when the sun was setting.

“Yeah, I hate cigarettes. But I’m not gonna stop smoking,” Vanitas said, uninterested.

“Why? Repliku asked, leaning on the wall, his lower back against it. They were both looking at the sun drowning in the silver river.

Vanitas took another drag. He held the smoke in his lungs for a bit before finally breathing out and turning his head to Repliku.

“It’s the same as my relationship with you – I hate you, but I still stay with you and I wouldn’t leave even if I got paid for it.”

“And what if I was the one to leave?”

“I’d follow you,” Vanitas said simply, shrugging his shoulders. “Don’t even think that you’d get rid of me so easily.”

Repliku chuckled. It was true – once Vanitas decided to spend time with someone, he always found a way to follow them everywhere they went. He was Vanitas’ prey ever since they started college. The boy insisted on being his new roommate and he was so annoying that Repliku didn’t have any other option other than saying yes. After a few days, Vanitas calmed down though and let him have some personal space.

He didn’t mind it, it was just the opposite. He was glad that someone was tagging along with him and that he was never alone.

“Let me have one too,” Repliku nudged his friend, pointing at the cigarette in his hand. Vanitas didn’t comment on his sudden change of opinion on smoking. He just pulled the whole pack out and handed it to him.

Instead of taking one, Repliku made a step away from the wall and threw the pack in the river.

“What the hell, man!” Vanitas screamed, watching his belongings float away. He was so focused on what he had lost that he didn’t notice that Repliku was standing right in front of him, until he took the last cigarette from his hand. With his mouth opened, he watched as Repliku threw it on the ground and stomped on it.

Repliku stared at Vanitas, waiting for his reaction. He’s been trying to make Vanitas quit his bad habit for months, but he was unsuccessful. This was the greatest expression of disagreement he had ever showed. 

He felt like he should be worried that he crossed the line, but he wasn’t.

“I hate you,” Vanitas growled, frowning at his friend.

Repliku just looked up at him, not giving a damn about the unspoken death threat. He grabbed Vanitas’ shirt and pulled him down so they were face to face.

“I think it's time for you to change your addiction,” Repliku said as he closed his eyes and kissed the other boy.

That was the last thing Vanitas expected. He forgot how pissed he was in just a blink of an eye and let Repliku temporarily erase everything from his mind. Eventually, he kissed him back.

He couldn’t deny it – he was enjoying it.

“You’re an asshole, did you know that?” Vanitas said with a smirk on his face, breathing heavily. It had only been a few seconds since he pulled away to fill his lungs with air and he already felt desperate. He wanted more. He _needed_ more.

He jumped to the ground.

“There’s no way back now,” he said, grabbing the collar of Repliku's navy blue hoodie.

“I’m well aware of that,” Repliku answered, giving in to Vanitas. He knew he hadn't won yet. He still had to pull Vanitas through the need for nicotine. But he was sure he was gonna make it.

_They_ were gonna make it.


End file.
